


Too Early

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Shirabu is sleeping in, Goshiki just has to be the one to disturb him.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Too Early

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoratari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoratari/gifts).



> This really is short and sweet, but I think it's worth posting, anyway!
> 
> Please enjoy my first fic of these two!
> 
> For [AllMyCharactersAreGay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyCharactersAreGay) originally posted on my Tumblr [here](https://lozza342.tumblr.com/post/188928468456/28-shiragoshi)!

“It’s too early for this...”

Deep wrinkles set into Shirabu’s forehead that quickly mirror on Goshiki’s own. It’s always been that way. Perhaps a defence mechanism to stop himself actually maybe... smiling. Now it’s just an automatic response, it’s so much easier to hold when Goshiki’s own face falls just so, easier to fall into role... even if it was too early.

“Good morning to you too, senpai...” Goshiki says with a sigh, clearly disheartened. Shirabu maintains that it isn’t his fault and more Goshiki’s that he has to hide behind bitterness, but still straightens his expression out to stop Goshiki’s bottom lip protruding any more than it already is.

It’s rather tragic that Goshiki’s excitement doesn’t bounce back as it usually does, leaving the boy wringing his hands in the doorway. It’s irritating, if only because Shirabu was expecting... something. “Spit it out.”

No-one should blame him, considering the effort it takes to keep his eyelids of lead open enough to see Goshiki bite his lip.  _ Cute… _ Shirabu lets his eyes shut at that thought, grumbling as he pulls his duvet over his face. “It’s… nearly midday…” Goshiki says, and Shirabu can hear him step up to his bed. “You missed breakfast! I’m on my way to lunch so I thought-”

Goshiki never was easily deterred, especially considering one’s health. But this is really not the time, the warmth of his duvet only making Shirabu’s cheeks even warmer when Goshiki taps his shoulder. He wants to melt into the bed.

“Shirabu-san, you should eat… even if you’re ill! Do you have a fever?”

He might as well have, if he somehow just  _ lets _ Goshiki peel the covers from his face. His hair is a mess, he can feel the static, strands sticking uncomfortably to his forehead. Goshiki touches cool fingers there, and Shirabu can’t help but let his lip curl upwards. “I’m fine, idiot.”

The look on Goshiki’s face tells him that he doesn’t believe him, but it’s expected. While he’s smiling dumbly, Goshiki blinks in disbelief. “A-Are you sure?!”

Well, at least as soon as those lips he’ll never be able to get out of his mind are on his, definitely yes. “Yeah… I’m sure.”

Goshiki looks ready to explode, a thick blush straight across his cheeks, speechless unlike any other time Shirabu can remember. He makes a noise as he swallows, fingertips sliding down Shirabu’s cheek. “I… I…”

“I’m not oblivious, Tstomu.” Shirabu says, running his fingers through Goshiki’s silky hair. Maybe later he’ll be able to wear his mask more easily, but for now he takes Goshiki’s enthusiasm, sucking a breath before the overzealous first-year takes his own kiss, clumsy and  _ just right _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it or if something was wrong, I'm always looking to improve!


End file.
